


Brothers and Sisters

by TheCleverestWitch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego is a Good Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus is a good brother, Vanya needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCleverestWitch/pseuds/TheCleverestWitch
Summary: What if Diego and Klaus had convinced Luther to open the door to Vanya’s prison? What if they had treated her as their sister and not as a problem.Also I’m not a big Luther fan in case you couldn’t tell. 😊





	1. Diego Opens the Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I have only written two docs before. And that was like 10 years ago. Please leave any constructive criticism. I just really wanted to add to this fandom because as soon as I finished the series I looked on here for more content and didn’t find much so I thought I’d make my own.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Everything belongs to the creators of Umbrella Academy - I own nothing except my own little story line.

Diego had had enough.

  
Enough of his father and his secrets. Enough of his siblings dying and leaving. Enough of watching Vanya scream desperately as she tried to get out and join them as an equal - a privilege that she had been denied her entire life.

“He’s right. We can’t keep her locked up without proof.” Diego spat.

“Why don’t we just open the door and ask her.” Klaus said with a tone of desperation.

Luther caught him in the chest and said haughtily, “No. she’s not going anywhere.”

Diego was done. “Even if you’re right? She needs our help. And we can’t do that if she’s locked in a cage.” Diego gestured angrily at his frightened sister. He could only imagine what she must be experiencing right now. He though Klaus must have some idea after his mausoleum nightmare.

“Luther. Move. Now.”  
Luther looked shocked, but Klaus seemed relieved. Diego would not remain as Number Two when it involved their baby sister. Yes, technically she had been born on the same day as the rest of them - but she was always the one they had to look out for. In hindsight Diego realized they had never been great at that either.  
“I’m not moving Diego.” Luther calmly stood his ground with his arms crossed.  
“I don’t want to make you.” Diego drew a knife from his belt. He would never wound his brother... that badly. But as he raised his arm he felt the presence of two, or was it three?, people beside him. Klaus was on his left arms crossed firmly over his scrawny chest and a very pale Allison, who must have just wandered down from her bedroom, glowered at Luther from his right.  
Luther shifted his stance before thinking better of it and let his broad shoulders slump in defeat.  
“I don’t like this any more than you do. I’m just saying it might be safer to keep her in here until we know what to do,” he said in a last-ditch attempt to make hem see his side.  
Diego didn’t care. He shoved past his hairy oaf of a brother and hissed, “I’m letting her out. We are going to TALK to her and, as what remains of this family, we are going to figure out what to do. Together.”  
His hand touched the locked door and he could see Vanya practically break with relief at the knowledge she would be let free. Her mouth stopped moving to form noiseless begging and instead tears poured from her eyes and she slid to her knees. Diego spun the lock and opened the door, immediately allowing the whimpers coming from Vanya to become audible. He didn’t even stop to think, not a pause for his own safety, as he swept into the small room next to his sister and held her tightly in his arms.


	2. When It Rains It Pours.... Indoors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets a much needed hug.   
> And it rains a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I have the flu so I whipped up another chapter. Sorry these aren't very long.   
> All mistakes are my own.   
> I hope you enjoy - again any thoughts you have would be much appreciated!

Klaus was getting desperate. Beside him Ben was frustrated to the point Klaus thought he saw the stomach of his t-shirt ripple. Why was Luther being such a colossal bone head?  
Oh that’s right.   
Because he is a colossal bonehead.   
“I’m not moving Diego,” said Luther, looked every bit an annoying King Kong statue.   
“I don’t want to make you.” Diego said, unsheathing one of his many blades with a flourish. Klaus almost rolled his eyes – if only his brothers knew how dramatic they really were. But in this case, he agreed with Diego’s drama – it was needed.   
Klaus turned to stand on Diego’s left side and Ben stood just behind him. They both knew only Klaus could see Ben, but the support appreciated nevertheless. Allison had appeared from her bedroom and with tears in her eyes (again, they thought he – Klaus – was the dramatic one?) stood to Diego’s right. 

Luther gave in. 

Diego rushed to open the door for Vanya. Klaus walked past Luther and, just so his family would remember he was the drama queen, huffed and put one hand in the air as he passed Luther, as if to say “ta-ta….bitch.” Ben rolled his eyes next to Klaus. And then, as Diego opened the door to the vault, they both paused and they heard Vanya’s sobs which had previously muffled by almost a foot of lead and steel. 

Klaus stopped right beside the vault door, near Diego and Vanya and whispered quietly under his breath. 

“Fuck Dad.”

\---------------------------------

Vanya couldn’t hear them but she saw her brothers and sister stand up to Luther and she felt so relieved. When Diego came to the door she caved, and fell to the floor, now sobbing open mouthed. How could Luther have betrayed her like that. How could her family put her back in the vault. But she didn’t have to think about that anymore because Diego knelt next to her and hugged her so tightly she felt that he would squeeze her to unconsciousness again. She almost panicked, but then Diego kissed her on the head and whispered, “Vanya. Vanya. It’s okay I’m here now. I’m here. We will figure this out together.” And Vanya let herself go with a tidal wave of emotion – either forgetting or not caring, even she couldn’t tell, that her emotions and powers were so infuriatingly knotted. She sank further into Diego’s shoulder and clung there for dear life. 

\---------------------------------

Diego felt Vanya tremble underneath him and he held tight to his little sister. Poor Number 7, never acknowledged by the outside world and ignored within the manor because she didn’t have powers. He felt bitter with himself – powers don’t make someone who they are. Look at Eudora! No, he brought his focus back to Vanya and squeezed her even tighter into his arms. She shuddered.   
“Vanya, Vanya.” He kissed her quickly on the head. “It’s okay I’m here now. I’m here. We will figure this out together.” Diego felt a tear of his own teeter tremulously on his eyelash and promptly ignored it. Vanya cried even harder and in that moment Diego felt something on his face that he could’ve sworn weren’t his own tears – he didn’t leak that much for crying out loud – and he looked up at the doorway of the vault they were huddled under and gasped.   
It was raining.   
In the basement.   
Of Hargreeves Manor.   
He stayed clinging to Vanya, who either didn’t notice or didn’t care it was now pouring indoors.  
Diego looked up at the rainy ceiling - at Allison and Luther’s stricken faces and at Klaus who was twirling and splashing in puddles and grinning from ear to ear - and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue this story - like with them helping Vanya to explore her powers and become a family. Or if I should just leave it here.   
> Thanks again!


	3. Who wants coco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves head upstairs for a very, very long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the flu so I'm just sitting in bed writing all day.   
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> I am over the moon with the response so far - this is my first story on AO3 and my first story since middle school. I've been pretty overjoyed all day. :)   
> As always, please let me know what you think - if there's anything I should change or even if there is a typo or something.   
> Thanks!

Klaus was over the moon! Vanya! Their sister! Had powers!   
She wasn’t so ordinary after all – not that he had ever thought powers made anyone extraordinary. He grinned broadly into the rain storm and soaked it in for a few minutes. Then he squared his shoulder, walked over to Diego and Vanya, and crouched next to them. Vanya appeared to have stopped sobbing but was still shaking slightly, with fear or cold he wasn’t sure. It was pretty drafty down here, especially for a little twig like their sister. He put a hand on Vanya’s back to let her know he was there for her and the other lightly on Diego’s shoulder.   
Diego looked up at Klaus.  
“Diego old pal, I think we should take her somewhere warm and dry so we can all talk about this wonderful and terrifying turn of events.”  
Diego nodded in agreement and then turned back to Vanya.   
“Hey, sis. How about we head upstairs so we can take the time to work through things? Figure this all out?” Diego’s voice was gentle and nervous as he spoke to his sister.   
Klaus added, “Who knows? Maybe Number One and Number Two will even emote a little!”  
Diego shot him a look and he heard Luther shift behind him. Allison walked stiffly towards their little trio and placed her hand on Diego’s other shoulder with her notepad held so he and Klaus could see: “Kitchen?”  
Diego nodded and Klaus stood up next to him and clapped his hands together. “Kitchen it is! How does everyone feel about hot coco?”

Diego quietly unwrapped himself from Vanya and rocked back on his heels, one hand still holding her shoulders as she took a moment to gather herself. She was on her knees in the doorway of the vault, not having quite made it all the way out when Diego had freed her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand and then looked around at her siblings. 

Vanya’s lips tightened and she slowly got to her feet. Diego mirrored her actions, a steadying presence in case she needed it. Vanya’s gaze reached the ceiling. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly before she put her hands up in surrender and the apologies began to spill from her lips.   
“I’m so sorry guys. I didn’t mean to make it rain. I don’t know what’s happening and I don’t know how to stop it. I’m so sorry…” She looked on the verge of tears again and her hands shook as she held them up. Diego shifted so he could sling his arm around Vanya’s right shoulder in an awkward hug before looking up at Klaus for help.   
Klaus would have sighed at the pathetic look Diego was giving him in any other circumstance. But in a situation this fragile he opted for another approach.   
“ Hey. Vanya. None of that. This is not your fault. Let’s not start this again. I know Mom would love to make us hot chocolate and cookies so let’s not deprive her of that privilege.”  
When Vanya still looked uncertain Klaus walked towards her and reached out to place his hand on her left shoulder. Vanya finally put her hands down.   
Klaus smiled widely at her. “Perfect! Now that you’ve stopped doing a perfect imitation of the French let’s head upstairs.” And before she could move an inch Klaus hugged her to him very tightly, before swinging the both of them around towards the hallway and staircase. They walked briskly down the hallway. When they were almost at the foot of the stairs Diego distinctly heard Klaus ask, “Do you think you could at least flood the place next time?”  
Diego chuckled and shook his head before he followed his brother and sister upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where this is going:  
> They have coco. And then they're emotionally stunted. And they try to talk.   
> Everyone will get their turn to apologize, especially to Klaus and Vanya.   
> Thanks everyone!


	4. Spiked Hot Coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings talk in the kitchen. And drink, because our favorite emotionally stunted super-humans wouldn't be able to emote without a strong drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took me a little longe rot get out - I had a pretty hefty writer's block. I hope you like it! I am thinking this will be the ending of this story - it just felt very natural to me. If you feel very strongly that I should keep going please let me know and I will think of something! :)   
> Thank you all again! I am just tickled pink (and also shook!) that you all like it.

They were all seated around the kitchen table. Mom had crafted her coco concoction, as promised, and was now bustling with what smelled very much like chocolate chip cookies. Vanya had shakily sat down at the head of the table, with Klaus and Diego quickly posting up on either side of her. Allison was next into the kitchen. She beelined for Vanya and gave her a quick squeeze before sitting down next to Klaus. Luther was the last to enter the kitchen and he looked awkward as he took a seat next to Allison. But that had been almost ten minutes ago. And now they were all sitting and staring at their cups of hot chocolate. In silence.   
From the back of the kitchen the little clock could be heard ticking. Each of them took turns sipping quickly from their mugs before setting them back down gently on their placemats. Mom was still working at the counter behind them, but even her usual humming was absent. 

“The world hasn’t ended yet, why do you all look so solemn.”

Everyone in the kitchen jumped and looked towards the doorway where Five was standing, arms crossed, and his trademark smirk firmly in place. Those seated around the table were almost equally shocked when a small voice at the head of the table was the one to respond to him.   
“I have powers. I killed Leonard. I almost killed Allison,” Vanya said without taking her eyes away from the mug in her hands. 

“… Well shit,” Five said. He sat down and accepted the mug Mom handed him with a quiet thanks. Then his eyes, like the rest of his siblings, shifted to Vanya. 

Vanya could feel their undivided attention. She heaved a great sigh, took a sip of her coco and then looked up at Klaus.   
“Any chance you have something to make this hot coco a little stronger?”  
Klaus grinned ever so slightly but shook his head and put his hands in the air.   
“I’m sorry dear sister but I am actually sober this time.”

“Never fear my dears. I’ve got you all covered.” Mom stood behind Diego with a large amber bottle in her hands. “This comes from your father’s most coveted supply of alcohol, but I don’t believe he will miss it.” She smoothly uncorked it and poured a generous amount of the amber colored liquid into each of her adopted children’s mugs of hot chocolate. Klaus, to Ben’s approval, turned down the special treat. Somewhat stunned that their mother had not only offered them booze but that she had stolen it from their father’s special stash, they all lifted their mugs to take a sip. Klaus stopped them. 

“Wait dear siblings. Cheers. To…I don’t know. The end of the fucking world.”

The six of them around the table lifted their Umbrella Academy emblem mugs to clink in the center of the table – awkwardly and unceremoniously. 

“To the end of the fucking world,” they chorused, out of sync and off key. Then drank deeply from their individual mugs and spluttered. Diego looked back towards their mug with a smile on his scarred face, “Damn Mom, you know how to make a drink.” Their mother hummed behind them. And then the siblings, uncomfortable once again, looked into their mugs.

And, once again, it was Vanya who broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” She held up her hand to stop Klaus, Diego, and Allison’s spluttered disapprovals.   
“I’m sorry,” she continued, “that I didn’t trust you enough to talk to you about my new powers. I’m sorry that I let them get out of hand. I’m sorry I wrote that stupid book. I’m sorry that I got upset with you Allison and slit...” At this point she choked and took another long sip of her spiked coco. Vanya squared her shoulders. “Allison I’m sorry I slit your throat. I didn’t mean to. I don’t know how to control any of my powers. And I’m sorry that I killed Leonard.” She looked up from her mug and into each of her siblings’ eyes individually. She was so emotionally burnt out at this point she didn’t know what else to say. 

“Um, do you guys have any questions?”

Klaus chortled. “About a million dear Vanya. But I want to first address your apologies with the following: we were all giant dick bags to you as a kid, and also as adults.” At this Vanya gave him a little half small and a one-armed shrug.

“Now that’s not an apology from me or anyone else, we’re going to have to each earn your trust. I understand why you didn’t come to us when you found out. I can’t say I blame you at all. I’m sorry for all of the shit I put you through. I hope, with time, you can forgive me.” At this point Klaus stood up to give Vanya an awkward one-person-sitting-one-person-standing hug. Vanya said a quiet, “thanks” before they disconnected. Looking quite pleased with himself Klaus sat back down to drink his hot chocolate. 

Five was next. “Vanya. I guess I want to echo what Klaus said, but slightly more delicately as a man befitting my age.” He stood and raised his drink to her. “We were and remain emotionally stunted assholes. And for my part in that, I am sorry.” He downed the rest of his drink before sitting down and looking at her again. “You were always my favorite sibling. I’m sorry I wasn’t around for very long in my youth.” He gave her a signature Five smile, then refilled his mug with the amber liquid, forgoing any façade of not being a teenage alcoholic. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Mom came in with the plate of cookies. “Enjoy! Don’t eat too many to ruin your dinner!” And then she walked out of the kitchen again. The plate of cookies was half gone within a minute of its arrival to the table. At this point, Vanya looked over at Allison who she had noticed scribbling on her notepad. Allison made eye contact and offered a small smile before she held up the notepad for them all to see. 

“I’m sorry.” She flipped the page again. “For everything.” Another page flip - “My fault.” Vanya started to protest but Allison silenced her with a glare. “Love you, sis.” One more page flip, “Pick up the pieces?” Allison left up the last note and looked hopefully at Vanya. 

Vanya stood and walked towards Allison. She looked down into her sisters’ eyes and said, “Let’s pick up the pieces. I’m so sorry. We can work together.” And then wrapped her sister in the biggest hug her small arms could manage. Allison stood up and hugged her back. The two broke apart rather awkwardly and Vanya turned to return to her seat. She was about to sit down in her chair when Diego stood. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. 

“Vanya. I’m so sor-sor-sor...” And instead of working past his stutter he took two quick steps towards her and pulled her to his chest. His heart was racing, and he pulled Vanya even tighter in against his knives and holsters as if to protect her from the world and she returned the embrace. It was not comfortable by any means: her head was pressed against the stubble on his chin and her small torso had contact only with metal and hard leather and scratchy wool. But it was her brother. It was comforting and it was warmth and it was… it wasn’t home because home had never been any of those things; but it was acceptance. They pulled apart and Diego gave her a quick smile, his hand still on her shoulder. 

Vanya noticed Luther, who had been uncharacteristically silent through their conversation, shift slightly. Diego noticed it too and he immediately crouched slightly as if ready to attack. Luther looked up, sighed, and then gazed down at his hands in his lap. 

“Vanya…” his voice broke slightly so he cleared his throat. “Vanya. I know this doesn’t mean much in the context of everything, I guess. But I am sorry.” He put one hand on the table with a loud clunk and Diego actually drew a knife and stepped in front on Vanya. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and jutted her chin towards his seat meaningfully. They shared a brief moment of eye contact that clearly relayed Diego’s distrust of Luther and his desire to protect his sister as well as said sister’s appreciation and mild annoyance. Diego got the point and put his knife away but didn’t sit all the way. He remained perched on the edge of his seat, ready to spring. Vanya rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Luther, who’s fist was back in his lap.

“Vanya I was wrong.”

Diego actually laughed out loud. “Been waiting decades to hear you say that. And been waiting even longer to say: no shit,” he spat at his brother. Luther, forgetting the situation and instead returning to his natural instinct to take the bait, stood up violently. And then, in very quick succession, several things happened. 

First, Diego stood up and shoved Vanya behind him, with his signature knives in hand.   
Secondly, Klaus leapt from his relaxed position to stand next to Diego, effectively blocking their smaller sister from view.   
And thirdly, Five teleported from his seat to stand on top of the table in front of Luther, his hand out in a very clear warning sign. 

There was a tense moment in the kitchen. No one moved for a breath. 

“Can he at least say his bit?” came very muffled voice from behind a wall of over-protective human. Vanya ducked under Klaus and Diego’s elbows and stood in front of them.   
“Five. It’s okay.” Five nodded to her and returned to his seat in a flash of blue.   
“Luther. I’m pretty pissed at you, but I want to hear what you have to say.”  
Luther, chest heaving slightly, put his hands down by his sides. He shuffled his feet, like an insolent school boy caught passing notes in class. Then he looked up at his sister.

“Vanya. I was wrong. And I’m sorry. And I know you won’t forgive me immediately, I wouldn’t, but I am, really, sorry,” he finished lamely, a bit of color creeping into his cheeks.   
Vanya looked over their Number One and she knew he knew that he had messed up. She walked up to him and held out her hand: a peace offering.   
“Okay,” she said. Diego stiffened and Klaus made a noise of disbelief. “I accept that you’ve apologized. Just… give me some time.” Luther nodded at her and gently clasped her small hand in his gargantuan one. They quickly broke apart and Vanya returned to her seat at the head of the table. Luther fell back into his chair. Klaus and Diego shot dirty looks at Luther and lowered themselves into their respective seats. 

Five, who had refilled his mug yet again and had once again completely ignored the coco part of the mixed drink took a hearty swig. “Alright, that was enough emoting for the month. Tomorrow we can test Vanya’s powers. Right now, I vote we get hammered.” He finished his drink. The rest of the brothers and sisters around the table looked at each other and, in a rare act of solidarity, all finished their drinks.


End file.
